<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You give me yours, I'll give you mine by Jongdaesdimple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081581">You give me yours, I'll give you mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple'>Jongdaesdimple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bodyswap, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goblins, Lots of Food, M/M, Modeling, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, mentioned xiuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was worried he'd never see the cute client with the corgi again... that is until he wakes up as Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You give me yours, I'll give you mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is another fic that can fall into the category of “Self-indulgence”. I work in a vet clinic so I’ve always wanted to write a fic about one and this is my way to do it. Also, that vet appointment is like the most common thing I’ve ever seen so trust me when I say it’s accurate down to the pet looking at the owner for approval. And swapping bodies has always been one of my favourite tropes like I think the first one I watched was Kim Possible and I loved it since so yeah just a combination of my favourite things. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi Miss Johnston, I’m calling about the blood work we did on... Fluffy McFurry Pants” Chanyeol almost laughs reading the name off his computer, who names their cat that? “All of his values are within normal, he’s a healthy boy. We hope to see you next year for his annual physical exam. Thank you and have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hangs up the phone and logs into the computer system that he left a voicemail. Finally, he’s done all his calls to the clients and he’s only... 30 minutes late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol you have your next patient in room 3” Jongdae, his best friend and favourite vet tech, says “The dog has been licking his paws a lot and sometimes scratching his ears, no other health concerns. Heart rate and everything is normal but the skin looks irritated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright thanks, Jongdae” Chanyeol says before putting his lab coat on and heading into the exam room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Chanyeol thought, the dog is showing many symptoms of food allergies. As cute and wonderful as the 8-month-old lab was, the owner was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to explain how transitioning the dog to another food would be ideal but the owner didn’t agree. She went on about how her grain-free food was the best for her dog. Her friend’s raw food diet blog is more accurate than Chanyeol’s years of schooling and experience in the field, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol listened without so much as rolling his eyes. Sometimes dealing with humans is worse than a scared or aggressive pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting yelled at and picked apart for 20 minutes Chanyeol eventually convinced the owner to at least switch to a different flavour and see how it goes. Not the best solution but it has a chance of working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks out of the exam room and sighs. It’s been a long day, 1 surgery, 5 appointments and a minor emergency of a dog who ate a plate of garlic alfredo pasta (he’s ok now they got to him quickly). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol you have another appointment in room 2” Irene says tapping Chanyeol’s shoulder “I booked in 30 minutes ago since you had an opening but Amber offered to cover if you’re too tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine” Chanyeol smiles getting back up out of his desk chair “New client I’m guessing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s really cute, you’ll like him.” Irene smirks “The corgi I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, you do” Chanyeol laughs, Irene’s been trying to get him a date since he graduated 4 years ago. Just because she got married at 26 doesn’t mean Chanyeol is some sort of lonely spinster. He’s 29, he’s not that old!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol opens the door to the exam room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Dr. Park I’m...” Chanyeol says before looking up at the owner. Chanyeol’s thoughts fly out of his head the second he sees him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him is strikingly beautiful like just came from a magazine shoot, beautiful. His silver hair is perfectly styled up showing his forehead. His skin is literally perfect, not a single blemish except a few adorable moles. His lips are so pink, how are they so pink??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re?”  asks with a stunningly amazing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The vet” Chanyeol recovers quickly trying to remain professional “I’m the vet, so are you here for a check-up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” He nods “I filled out the new client form, but I don’t have all the information. I just rescued Mongryong a few months ago and I don’t have any previous vet records except what the rescue did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name’s Baekhyun? Are you Korean?” Chanyeol asks picking up the clipboard on the table and looks it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I moved here in 4th grade” Baekhyun answers while Chanyeol continues to read the clipboard, looks like Mongryong is healthy, he’s eating healthy food, healthy weight and he has all his core (required) vaccines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born and raised here but I visit family in Korea sometimes” Chanyeol answers before getting back to the check-up “Any health concerns? Eating and drinking ok? No vomiting?” Chanyeol asks before grabbing a treat from the jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s been good” Baekhyun nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mongryong” Chanyeol says before leaning down to feed the corgi the treat “Want a treat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mongryong smells the treat and briefly looks up at Baekhyun who smiles and nods at the little corgi. Mongryong turns back to the treat and slowly takes it and eats it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s not too nervous to eat here” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol extends his hand to let Mongryong smell him, after a few seconds he starts to pet Mongryong. Chanyeol begins his exam and Mongyreon doesn’t seem to mind at all which makes everything so much easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in great shape” Chanyeol concludes “His teeth look very clean, do you brush them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whenever he’ll let me” Baekhyun smiles brightly before petting his puppy “You’re a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s all for today unless you had any other questions” Chanyeol says hoping to God there’s a reason to extend the exam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...” Baekhyun says, pressing his lips together in thought “Should he have something to prevent fleas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah of course,” Chanyeol says “Does he go in the forest a lot or stay around the neighbourhood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in town” Baekhyun answers, looking almost shocked that there’s such a thing as flea preventative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then there’s a chewable treat that he can get once a month, protects him from fleas, ticks and heartworm.” Chanyeol answers “There’s a different one if he goes in the forest since there are some other kinds of nasty tics that hide there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I buy that here?” Baekhyun asks before petting his dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we do need to do a small little blood test first because if Mongryong already has heartworm it’s not safe to give the preventative,” Chanyeol says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-blood?” Baekhyun says looking scared, which honestly just makes Chanyeol want to wrap him up in a hug “Is that going to hurt him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only need a few drops” Chanyeol explains “It won’t hurt more than a vaccine but I will need someone to hold him, is it ok if I bring him to the back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um” Baekhyun says before looking lovingly down at his dog “Yeah you can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right back.” Chanyeol says taking Mongryong’s leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol brings the adorable little corgi to the back area of the clinic and everyone he passes coos at Mongryong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae can you help me out, I need a heartworm test” Chanyeol says before picking up the deceivingly heavy dog and carefully placing him on the exam table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no problem” Jongdae says walking over to the table, he immediately spots the dog and starts making that weird pouty face he thinks is cute “He’s so cuuuuute”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should see his dad” Chanyeol says before he realizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jongdae smirks before getting in position “Have you fallen for a client?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Chanyeol scoffs grabbing a needle “He’s just adorable, loves dogs and really caring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize you just proved my point” Jongdae laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tilt his head a bit higher?” Chanyeol says quickly before drawing blood from Mongryong’s neck “Whatever even if I’m into Baekhyun it’s not like I’m going to do anything about it, that’s really unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> asks </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out?” Jongdae suggests while applying pressure to where the needle was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he?” Chanyeol says before adding the blood to the heartworm test kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re a tall hot pet doctor?” Jongdae suggests while giving the corgi a treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright all done Mongryongnie!” Chanyeol ignores Jongdae “Let’s get you back to your dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks the dog back to the exam room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mongryong!” Baekhyun exclaims and the little dog runs over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was very good, didn’t even flinch” Chanyeol smiles “and he’s negative for heartworm which means you can start the preventive chew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there any other vaccines he could get?” Baekhyun asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Chanyeol might be a bit annoyed if a client booked a check-up and asks for like 12 other things but in this case, he’s not even the slightest bit upset. Plus, Baekhyun’s just trying to do anything he can to keep his dog safe which is really sweet. Chanyeol wishes all his clients were that caring, most are but it can be really hard to deal with the others. This is a very welcomed break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has his rabies and D2APP vaccines which are good till next year and then every 3 years after that” Chanyeol answers “but if you’re planning on boarding him there’s a vaccine against kennel cough, some groomers ask for it too. The only other one is against a bacteria called leptospirosis, does he drink from puddles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he not supposed to drink from puddles?” Baekhyun says looking scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ideally no but dogs will be dogs” Chanyeol laughs “If he tends to drink from puddles then it’s a good idea to get the lepto vaccine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok yeah let’s get that one” Baekhyun nods “I don’t really bring him to the groomer and he stays with my parents when I’m out of town so I don’t think he needs the other one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really only needed if he spends time with a lot of other dogs” Chanyeol nods “I’ll go get the vaccine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quickly runs out of the room and prepares the vaccine before walking back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an important job for you” Chanyeol says grabbing the treat jar “You get to keep him happy and distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I can do” Baekhyun smiles grabbing a handful of treats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun is feeding Mongryong little treats to quickly administer the needle into the corgi’s little stubby thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, look at me! Yes!” Baekhyun says in a cute voice “Keep looking at me! You’re such a good baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol almost doesn’t want to tell Baekhyun he already gave the vaccine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt at all I promise!” Baekhyun says before kissing his dog’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun I already gave it to him,” Chanyeol says trying to suppress a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Baekhyun blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve covered everything” Chanyeol smiles “See you next year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, next year” Baekhyun nods looking almost sad “Thank you, doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Chanyeol” Chanyeol answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Chanyeol” Baekhyun smiles opening the door “Have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too” Chanyeol says as he watches Baekhyun walk out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door closes Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and leans on the exam table. He can’t ask him out that would be ridiculous, right? Chanyeol still can’t help but feel like he just made a terrible mistake by letting Baekhyun leave. Sure he’ll see him next year but will Baekhyun be single by then? Is Baekhyun even single now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol really shouldn’t care so much anyways. He’s just a nice hot guy with a cute dog, definitely his type but it’s not like he’s in love or anything. So why is he still thinking about him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~=+•+=~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND THEN I JUST WALKED OUT” Baekhyun yells into his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK WHY” Yixing yells back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Yixing I’m a dumbass” Baekhyun slumps on his couch “Is there any excuse I could make to talk to him again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could lie and say you saw Monggie limping” Yixing suggests “It’ll cost at least $50 but if you want to talk to him that might be an idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stress him out though” Baekhyun sighs before smiling “I bet he’s someone who will keep working until the problem is fixed... if I lie he’ll be trying to fix a problem that doesn’t exist. I can’t do that to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely know him but ok” Yixing laughs “You could always just show up and ask to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I mess up again” Baekhyun comments “I had 3 opportunities and I asked about fleas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but now Mongryong is properly taken care of so that’s not really a failure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, I’m glad I went” Baekhyun nods to himself “The rescue really should have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they didn’t? Maybe you were making kissy faces at your new dog and didn’t hear them” Yixing points out and Baekhyun can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the eyebrow lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should have written it down” Baekhyun defends himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s all their fault” Yixing laughs “Listen, Baek, it’s been great talking to you but I have to put Soo to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His bedtime is 11 pm? He’s five Yixing are you sure he should be up that late?” Baekhyun asks as the concerned godfather that he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep at 6 but he had a nightmare so I let him listen to Op. 9 no.1 with his teddy so he could feel better.” Yixing answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww poor little guy” Baekhyun says feeling bad “I still can’t believe he has a favourite composer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a toddler with taste Baekhyun” Yixing answers “Ok I really have to go though, talk to you later bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hears the phone hang up and he lays back on his bed. He might as well go to sleep too. Tomorrow he can work out the “talking to Chanyeol” plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~=+•+=~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groans as he hears his alarm go off. His head hurts and he doesn’t want to get up. He almost feels hungover but that’s what he gets for staying up till 2 watching The Good Place. He doesn’t have work today, it’s his day off but he still has to get up, feed Toben his black miniature poodle, feed Byullie his kitty and then he has to go for a jog with Toben. So he really does have to get up. Usually, Byullie would be walking all over him right now begging for food... odd maybe she didn’t hear his alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byullie! It’s breakfast time!” Chanyeol says with his weird sleepy voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hears the distinct pitter-patter of dog paws against the floor, at least Toben is listening. Chanyeol rubs his face and sits up out of his bed, except it’s not his bed... An orange corgi jumps onto the bed and Chanyeol screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-who?” Chanyeol says with a voice that he now realizes isn’t his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corgi walks up beside him and nuzzles his head against Chanyeol’s hand. He looks down at his hand and sees a much nicer hand than he’s used to. Long delicate smooth fingers. Chanyeol briefly wonders if he’s somehow become a female version of himself but he looks down and is greeted by a toned, very male looking torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pats the dog a few times before rushing to find a mirror. As soon as he stands up though he realizes he’s several inches shorter than usual and it’s a bit disorienting but he continues his mission to find a mirror regardless. There’s none in the bedroom if he could find a bathroom that would be helpful but before he leaves the room his phone rings. Chanyeol debates whether he should pick it up or not but he ends up answering anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Chanyeol answers checking the phone ID “dimple hyung” ok that’s not helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” a guy answers “Listen so I know you’re meant to come in at 7:30 but the photography crew is here now and they’re angry. Apparently, someone told them 6:30, long story short just come in asap and don’t worry about hair makeup clothes ok? I know you like to look good when you get here but we’re going to redo it all anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um right photoshoot... at the uh” Chanyeol says trying to understand what’s going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3rd basement of the AY building” The guy laughs “Dude I told you to write your appointments down, I know I’m your manager but you should at least have some idea of what’s going on. Soo probably knows more than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha yeah, I’ll try working on it” Chanyeol answers awkwardly still not fully aware of what’s going on “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K bye Baek” The guy says before hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek?” Chanyeol wonders “Like Baekhyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woof!” The little dog says trying to get Chanyeol’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mongryong?” Chanyeol says looking at the dog he met a week ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mongryong’s ears perk up, confirming that he is Mongryong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is I know your daily routine.” Chanyeol says to the corgi “Bad news is I’m not Baekhyun and I don’t know where your food is so this is going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabs a random t-shirt from the dressers and explores the house quickly. Apparently, he has a photo shoot to get to. He runs down the stairs and finds the kitchen where there’s a very cute dog bowl. After searching the cupboards Chanyeol ends up finding the food and feeds Mongryong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok... car keys...” Chanyeol says putting shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at the key holder by the door and picks up a keyfob. Audi? It’s not that Chanyeol can’t get a nice car but he’s been saving up and he hasn’t been out of school for that long... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks out of the house and locks the door. He sees the black luxury car in the driveway and runs over to the car like a little kid and jumps in. He might be almost 30 but this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice car. He enters the destination into the GPS, it’s a saved location thank god and drives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he arrives at the location he has to ask a confused front desk worker where the basement is. Clearly, Baekhyun has been here a lot and should know where it is but Chanyeol has no idea and doesn’t want to run around lost for the sake of acting more like Baekhyun. It’s not like anyone will assume he switched bodies with Baekhyun. Not that Chanyeol really believes it either, maybe this is some hyper-realistic dream, but he’s not going to do anything that’ll give him any trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The basement is packed with people and it’s not something Chanyeol is used to seeing. They’re all positioning equipment and plugging wires in and doing a bunch of stuff Chanyeol can’t even describe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!” A black-haired man says walking toward Chanyeol “I’m glad you didn’t waste any time changing out of your PJs but that being said let’s get you straight to wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um ok” Chanyeol responds before following the man to wherever they are going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Chanyeol is led into a room with a large rack of clothes and a couple of people. As soon as Chanyeol walks in they look him up and down in what seems to be a judgy look before handing him a hanger with some clothes. Chanyeol takes the hint and walks behind the divider clearly there for this reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes are not something Chanyeol would normally wear and certainly not the size Chanyeol would wear. They give him tight black pants which are a bit of a struggle to put on and a loose button-up that’s much closer to Chanyeol’s size but Baekhyun’s body drowns in it. On the hanger, there was also a piece of black and white silk fabric that Chanyeol puts in the button up pocket as a weirdly shaped pocket square. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walks out from behind the divider and the man haired man just laughs showing off his dimple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimple hyung” Chanyeol says out loud without meaning to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’d prefer you stick to calling me Yixing.” Yixing laughs again before walking up to Chanyeol and pulling out the silk from the pocket and tying it around Chanyeol’s neck like a weird scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman who gave him the outfit also walks up and unbuttons several buttons before pulling the button-up up a bit to make a wide and deep V neck that spans from his shoulders down to the middle of his stomach. Luckily the scarf covers most of his chest because Chanyeol feels rather exposed. He never thought he’s miss scrubs and lab coats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great now all we need is some hair and makeup and we can start” Yixing smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has been doing nothing but making mistakes all day, because he has no experience modelling except for graduation photos and the photoshoot he did with his pets for the vet clinic. He’s tried to call his actual cell phone to hopefully get ahold of Baekhyun but anytime he does he has to get his hair redone or his outfit changed. He never gets a break. Overall it’s been rather stressful and he just hopes this shoot will end soon because they’ve been working for 4 hours straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily after another hour they call a wrap and Chanyeol finally gets to leave. Chanyeol finds his way back upstairs and pulls out his phone to give Baekhyun a call as soon as he’s alone, but to his surprise Baekhyun, or whoever is in Chanyeol’s body, is in front of the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks looking up at his own face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Baekhyun responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is weirder than I thought it would be” Chanyeol says not really wanting to look at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you wearing my PJs?” Baekhyun says looking at Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yixing said I had to hurry up so I just left the house. Sweats and a t-shirt aren’t weird to wear in public.” Chanyeol answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not for a college student but I’m a Prive ambassador.” Baekhyun sighs “it’s fine at least you didn’t go to a gala like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey excuse me, I might not be a model but I know how to dress well.” Chanyeol answers a bit offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that” Baekhyun smiles “Your closet was pretty nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suddenly feels rather exposed remembering that Baekhyun woke up in his bed and was in his (kinda messy) house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you have any idea how this happened?” Chanyeol says changing the subject “Or better yet how we can undo it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah about that” Baekhyun says biting his lip “I might have an idea. Might have been a goblin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ugly little green things? That’s your theory?” Chanyeol scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not that kind, the Korean kind, like in that drama” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say those weren’t real but then again neither is swapping bodies.” Chanyeol says “What did you do to piss off a goblin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Baekhyun says a little louder than he probably intended “I was just hanging out in Ktown last night and I might have had one too many beers so I told some random dude all about what was on my mind and he told me he was a goblin. I played along cause it was funny and he told me he’d fix my problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the solution to your problems?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s sorta like a genie wish” Baekhyun explains “doesn’t really come out the way you wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do about it now?” Chanyeol says just accepting the ridiculousness of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find him and get him to undo it.” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he has a Facebook page?” Chanyeol asks sarcastically “or like a 1-800-find-a-goblin number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a better plan?” Baekhyun asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Chanyeol says with a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great so we can do that tomorrow.” Baekhyun says “I, or I guess you, have the day off and I’ll call into your work sick because there’s no way I can hold a needle let alone any of the other stuff you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do a lot of surgery on Monday so yeah that would be a bad plan.” Chanyeol agrees “Should we learn about each other so we don’t mess up or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Taurus, I hate cucumbers and my favourite colour is black.” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking more about our daily lives and stuff but my favourite colour is black too” Chanyeol smiles “I don’t have a whole lot you need to know about me, I have a sister, mom and dad, they call me sometimes so might need to talk to them. Other than that my best friend is Jongdae but you call in sick he’ll probably avoid you anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just usually do modelling shoots and when I’m not doing that I hang out with Yixing.” Baekhyun answers “Oh and you have to go to Yixing’s house today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yixing’s a single dad and he needs some help sometimes but he doesn’t want to accept it. He works really hard at work and then works even harder as a dad.” Baekhyun explains “I stop by every other night to help him make food and Kyungsoo is my godson and adorable so coming over to play is nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok but there’s no way I can learn enough in a couple of hours to not set off red flags with Yixing and his son.” Chanyeol says a bit concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me as a date” Baekhyun says casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol asks knitting his eyebrows together, is he serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t mind, trust me and I’ll be able to help you out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Chanyeol answers “I guess we’ll do that tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and we should switch keys cause I want to see Mongryong and I’m sure you want to see your little fluffies.” Baekhyun says “They’re also pretty hungry, I couldn’t figure out what food they were supposed to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god Byullie is going to kill me” Chanyeol sighs, he can already hear her very loud begging and the clawing of his couch “I fed Mongryong so you don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great” Baekhyun smiles before they exchange keys “I’ll pick you up around 5”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun walks out of the building and Chanyeol thinks about how that sounded like Baekhyun was picking him up for a date, a real date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~=+•+=~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun drops by Chanyeol’s house around 5 as planned so they can get to Yixing’s house and help out with dinner. It does feel a little awkward to be alone with Baekhyun but he feels like he’s known Baekhyun for a lot longer than a day. It probably has something to do with literally seeing the world from Baekhyun’s eyes and unintentionally opening his whole life to Baekhyun. They end up talking about random things that happened during their days. It mostly became both of them ranting about the photographer who keeps asking them to basically play twister in front of the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One hand behind my back, one behind my left leg but in front of my right leg” Chanyeol laughs “He finally gave up when he realized how ridiculous it looked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does that everytime” Baekhyun smiles “Sometimes they aren’t as bad though and they actually make it into the official shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you kept them” Chanyeol laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” Baekhyun says, still laughing about the photoshoots “So we’re about 5 minutes from Yixing’s house so we should make a game plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make food and eat it?” Chanyeol asks, he didn’t know there was more to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help Yixing with dinner and you can entertain Soo” Baekhyun answers “Yixing knows me too well to not see through you. It’s fine at work but when we hang out casually he’s a lot more perceptive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any tips for entertaining Soo?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes classical music, music in general and he likes hosting dinner parties.” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we making dinner?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes setting the table” Baekhyun responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok sounds easy enough” Chanyeol nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulls the car into Yixing’s driveway and parks the car. Chanyeol’s not sure why he’s feeling nervous but he is. Maybe just because he’s supposed to play the role of Baekhyun and he’s worried he’ll do it wrong but it feels like there’s more to it. Hanging out with Baekhyun’s friend and godson seems somehow really intimate and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that, not that he has a choice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk up to the door and knock. Every second that passes Chanyeol feels his heart rate increase, luckily that doesn’t last long because Yixing answers the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!” Yixing says to Chanyeol “Who’s this with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his vet” Baekhyun answers “He asked me out and I said yes so here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind, right?” Chanyeol asks actually a bit worried no matter what Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No of course not” Yixing smiles “I’m glad to have you Dr. Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great cause I make a great kimchi spaghetti” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my son’s favourite” Yixing smiles even more “come in and we can start cooking!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Soo?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo!” Yixing yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a few seconds a young little toddler runs down the stairs with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yells with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo is a toddler?” Chanyeol whispers discreetly to Baekhyun. Based on the description Chanyeol was expecting someone considerably older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! How old are you?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo to sneakily answer Chanyeol’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five” Kyungsoo says looking a little scared of the tall man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very cute” Baekhyun says to Yixing “I hope he likes my cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can be a bit picky but he probably will” Yixing smiles “I’ll show you where the kitchen is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun and Yixing walk out of the entryway leaving Chanyeol alone with Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to set the table?” Chanyeol asks the little toddler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to sing the song!” Kyungsoo says with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok let’s do that” Chanyeol says just going with it so he doesn’t upset the very mature five-year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reaches up and grabs Chanyeol’s hand and brings him into what looks like a living room. There are a few couches, a moderately sized TV, a bunch of kids books in a bookcase, some toys and one grand piano. Chanyeol realizes he’s probably going to need to play that piano and while he hasn’t played in a while Chanyeol does have over 10 years of experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What song should I play?” Chanyeol says sitting down at the piano “Wheels on the bus? Itsy bitsy spider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No silly” Kyungoo smiles “Moon of Seoul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pauses for a second. He’s heard of it before but he’s never learned to play it. Baekhyun said Kyungsoo likes classical style music though right? Maybe he can distract him with something like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to learn a new song?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What song?” Kyungsoo asks, curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called Stay with Me” Chanyeol answers realizing that it’s ironically from Goblin, the whole reason he’s in this mess. “I’ll play it and you can tell me what you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol plays the song and occasionally looks over to a very entranced Kyungsoo. When the song ends Kyungsoo starts smiling widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I sing it?” Kyungsoo asks and Chanyeol can see why Baekhyun likes to spend so much time here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much Korean do you know?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit” Kyungsoo responds in Korean “Baekhyun teaches me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, this might take a little while” Chanyeol answers before restarting the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sings along with the piano and teaches Kyungsoo the words. He’s very good for a five-year-old, which is surprising because Chanyeol was really expecting (and readying himself for) an out of tune toddler. Kyungsoo never once breaks Chanyeol’s eardrums and Chanyeol genuinely enjoys teaching him the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is ready!” Yixing yells and Kyungsoo starts running towards the dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol follows the toddler into the dining room. Everything is ready so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo just find their seats and sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, why didn’t you tell me you asked Chanyeol out a week ago?” Yixing asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure it was going to work out” Chanyeol lies not knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was sort of vague whether it was a date or not” Baekhyun laughs “He kept talking about Mongryong so much that I thought he was just trying to get free vet care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs, clearly that’s something Baekhyun may have done because Yixing seems to believe it too. The more he learns about Baekhyun the more he wishes this were a date. Not only is he a hot bachelor who genuinely loves his dog but he’s also adorable and not overwhelmingly perfect, which ironically makes him perfect in Chanyeol’s eyes. His quirks are lovable and while they might bother some people they would never bother Chanyeol, he’s guilty of some of them himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a date?” Kyungsoo asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When two adults get together and spend time together.” Yixing explains oversimplifying it a bit for Soo “It’s how people fall in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever have a date?” Kyungsoo asks his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude you just got roasted by your son” Baekhyun laughs before seeming to realize that he said that as Chanyeol and not Yixing’s best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re made for each other” Yixing laughs it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner was really good. Chanyeol ends up feeling really comfortable, Yixing and Baekhyun are really easy to get along with. Once they just start talking about random topics, Chanyeol stops worrying so much about how he should respond because it seems like he already has very similar views as Baekhyun and the same humour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been really good” Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol and Baekhyun make their way towards the entryway “We should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always welcome to join Baekhyun and come over” Yixing smiles “I think Kyungsoo is even warming up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so” Baekhyun smiles back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun drives Chanyeol to his house and drops him off. Even though his cat and dog still avoid him, he’s happy to be home. Chanyeol feeds his pets, gets changed into his PJs (that are far too large for Baekhyun’s body, the t-shirt goes down to his thighs covering the boxers) and collapses on the couch before putting on the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine but before the theme starts playing his doorbell goes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol answers the door and finds his best friend, Jongdae on his porch with a plastic container with what looks like chicken noodle soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ah” Chanyeol answers not sure how to answer that “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Jongdae asks looking suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun” Chanyeol answers “I’m Mongryong’s dad, the corgi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Jongdae says immediately smirking “So Chanyeol’s not really sick, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has no idea what he’s supposed to do. He trusts Jongdae not to rat him out but he also doesn’t really like the idea that he’s gaining the reputation of calling in sick to spend time with Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine just give him this soup anyways” Jongdae laughs handing Chanyeol the soup “You two have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks” Chanyeol says somewhat mortified. He’s never going to live this down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~=+•+=~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol almost wishes Baekhyun did spend the night at his house because then he could decide when they’d wake up. But that’s not what happened and at 6:30am Chanyeol’s woken up by a knock on the door. Baekhyun must be used to hectic schedules but Chanyeol hasn’t gotten up this early since vet school... well and yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t bother getting changed because after all it’s Baekhyun’s body so he has no reason to cover up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus” Chanyeol says opening the door and letting Baekhyun in. Baekhyun immediately walks past Chanyeol and gets greeted by the overwhelming love of Chanyeol’s pets. “you know most people get up after the sun rises. Especially on sick days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot of work to do and I don’t know about you but I’d really like to get back in my body. You’re great and everything but if I keep calling in sick I’m going to get you fired which would suck.” Baekhyun’s talking too fast for Chanyeol’s sleepy brain to even keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we just going to go around K-Town hoping to find the goblin dude.” Chanyeol says looking down at how happy Toben and Byullie are to see “him”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but the longer we stay there, the better chance we have of finding him.” Baekhyun explains “Let’s hurry up so we can get changed and leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait “we” why are you getting changed?” Chanyeol asks before already leading Baekhyun to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wore this yesterday Chanyeol and none of my clothes fit your body.” Baekhyun explains before opening the closet and looking through the clothes “You’re lucky I look cute in oversized clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun picks out a simple graphic t and skinny jeans Chanyeol hasn’t worn since college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go put that on” Baekhyun instructs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Chanyeol mumbles not really in the mood to disagree. He likes this shirt anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaves the room to get changed in the bathroom. He’d still feel awkward changing in front of Baekhyun even though it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s honestly surprised when the jeans fit Baekhyun’s body. Sure Baekhyun has wider fuller hips and thighs but Chanyeol still thought he’d drown in these. While they certainly aren’t the skin-tight jeans they are on Chanyeol, they look just fine on Baekhyun. The shirt fits pretty well too and Chanyeol’s happy he let Baekhyun pick, he was right, he does look cute in oversized clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad” Baekhyun says, walking into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s wearing one of Chanyeol’s favourite outfits, jeans and a sweater. He’s flattered Baekhyun likes it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just complimented yourself” Chanyeol scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Baekhyun asks with a smile “anyways let’s go, there’s an adorable cafe in k-town with the best waffles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they even open” Chanyeol whines to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be in 15 minutes when we get there” Baekhyun smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s way too cheerful for this hour. The sun isn’t up so why does he think it’s ok to have a smile as bright as sun. Regardless of Chanyeol's continued complaints, they get into Baekhyun’s car and drive out to K-town. Turns out one of the upsides of going downtown before dawn is the ease of finding a parking spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cafe is just down here” Baekhyun says getting out of the car and walking down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is the actual plan for today?” Chanyeol says following Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably recreate that day I met the goblin.” Baekhyun explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got here at 7 am?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to maximize my days off.” Baekhyun answers “Plus I didn’t have anything the day after either so I could eat whatever and get drunk so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your day off is just eating and drinking?” Chanyeol laughs, not that his is much different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This coming from the man who has an entire cupboard full of Mr. Noodles?” Baekhyun mocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blushes slightly kind of embarrassed that Baekhyun saw that. Sometimes Chanyeol doesn’t really have time to make food... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here it is” Baekhyun says before walking into the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snakes and Lattes?” Chanyeol asks looking at the sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends own it” Baekhyun smiles before looking over at the barista “It’s a board game cafe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barista turns around and Chanyeol realizes he knows him. Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend. He knew he owned a coffee shop. He just never had the chance to check it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?” Minseok asks looking at Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m here with Baekhyun, he said your coffee was the best so I wanted to try it out.” Baekhyun answers quickly before Chanyeol accidentally answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he listens to you but not his best friend?” Minseok smirks at Chanyeol “Jongdae’s been trying to get him to come here for months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wants to defend himself and say he doesn’t have the time to go to cafes, drive through is the best he can do but he stays silent because he really can’t explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally gave in” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright well I’m assuming Baek will want his regular but what about you?” Minseok asks Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me the same” Baekhyun answers before pausing “Actually, I’ll have strawberry pancakes, maple sausages and a caramel macchiato.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it” Minseok smiles before starting on the order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sits down at a table but Baekhyun heads towards the self full of board games and pulls out Guess Who? before bringing it to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t played that in forever” Chanyeol smiles looking at the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully it’s still as fun as I remember” Baekhyun laughs, unboxing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play a few rounds which have them laughing quite a bit. Turns out it’s just as fun in 2020. After a little while Minseok brings out their orders, pancakes, sausages, coffee and a muffin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he bring out our whole order?” Chanyeol says looking down at his singular muffin on a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my order” Baekhyun smiles “You think I can be a model and eat pancakes every morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me” Chanyeol says, feeling his stomach rumble “I’m starving and all I get is a bran muffin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we'll get Korean BBQ later anyways” Baekhyun laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sadist” Chanyeol grumbles before taking a bite of his muffin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of hours, they finish breakfast and say bye to Minseok. Turns out Baekhyun spent most of the day aimlessly walking around as a “work out” to avoid needing to go to the gym so they just keep poking into random shops looking at random items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should buy clothes” Baekhyun suggests “Like a style swap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really starting to feel like you made up the goblin just so we’d run around ktown like kids.” Chanyeol laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t make him up but yeah that kinda is the point” Baekhyun laughs before dragging Chanyeol into a cheap clothing store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to spend money on clothes we’ll probably never wear when we swap back?” Chanyeol says looking around the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a fun way of remembering this” Baekhyun laughs “and our style isn’t that different, I’d love to steal at least 5 of your hoodies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s not sure if Baekhyun meant anything by that but picturing Baekhyun, the normal Baekhyun, wearing his clothes gives him a very cute (and domestic) mental image. After this all settles Chanyeol hopes they’ll stay this close... or closer... hopefully closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok so one rule” Baekhyun says turning to Chanyeol “No peeking, we pick clothes out and buy them but we won’t show each other until we get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you’re planning something?” Chanyeol smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun does answer him but he does start smiling in a very mischievous way before running off to the other side of the store. Chanyeol just laughs before he starts browsing the store. Baekhyun wants them to swap styles so Chanyeol naturally reaches for what interests him most, hoodies. After a very short amount of time he finds a red white and black sweater that he would definitely buy. Chanyeol grabs a few sizes so he can see which would look best on Baekhyun. Once he’s satisfied with the sweater he moves onto jeans. One of his favourite kinds of jeans are black ripped skinny jeans so he tries to find a pair. It’s a little difficult to find jeans that fit Baekhyun well because Chanyeol’s not used to his body shape but he eventually succeeds and may spend a little more time than strictly necessary admiring the jeans in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol leaves the change room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Chanyeol answers before seeing that Baekhyun has already bought his and has it in a shopping bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those jeans?” Baekhyun asks looking at the clothes in Chanyeol’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said no peeking!” Chanyeol says before trying to hide it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah ok well go pay and we can get lunch.” Baekhyun laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Chanyeol pays they have lunch at a place called “Yummy Korean Food”, a restaurant with a very fitting name. They end up sharing a bowl bibimbap and if this day didn’t feel like a date before it certainly does now. Baekhyun even feeds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does this goblin guy look like?” Chanyeol says as they finish off the bibimbap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tall, handsome, kinda gives off this I’m rich and famous vibe.” Baekhyun starts to explain “Black hair... I don’t know just like a regular guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad he doesn’t stand more, he’d be easier to spot” Chanyeol says taking a sip of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sucks” Baekhyun says not sounding like he really means it “next we should go to the aquarium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were in Korea town to find the goblin.” Chanyeol says a bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but we did that all morning and he’s clearly not here yet so we should just go to the aquarium and come back for dinner.” Baekhyun smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more we do this the more I feel like we’re only here to hang out all day.” Chanyeol smiles back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean finding the goblin is a great excuse for a date” Baekhyun smiles even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a date?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3 dates, breakfast lunch and supper. 4 if you count the aquarium” Baekhyun says with a bit of a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure that’s how this works but ok” Chanyeol laughs “Let’s go on our 3rd date I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they pay they go to the aquarium and spend a lot of time mimicking the fishes and laughing. Chanyeol also takes the time to talk about all the different fishes talking about all sorts of random facts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had a fish as a patient?” Baekhyun jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t come for a check-up but I have diagnosed fish diseases and given medication.” Chanyeol answers seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah wait what” Baekhyun says confused “you’re a fish doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there are fish doctors and I’m not one but all vets are trained to handle the basics for all sorts of pets. Snakes, lizards, hamsters etc. But a lot of the time we just refer them to specialists because we don’t know a whole lot.” Chanyeol explains “like a doctor would refer a patient to a cardiologist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that” Baekhyun says with a shocked face “I thought you were a dog and cat guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a small animal vet so anything small counts” Chanyeol smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really crazy.” Baekhyun says before they walk towards the Ray pond “Let’s go pet them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking advantage of your longer arms?” Chanyeol laughs as he follows Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know my arms are plenty long enough for this normally” Baekhyun scoffs “I’m 173cm not a child, you’re just abnormally tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people think that’s a good thing” Chanyeol smiles before putting his hand into the water to touch a ray swimming by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re better at basketball, big whoop.” Baekhyun laughs before petting his own ray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking at everything the aquarium has to offer and buying a few cute things at the gift shop they head back to Korea town because it’s already time for dinner. Korean BBQ and beer, just like Baekhyun had the night before they swapped bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun find a table and order their dinner including a few glasses of beer for “authenticity”. Once their food arrives they start grilling it and eat until they’re full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see him anywhere?” Chanyeol asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been looking all night but he’s not anywhere.” Baekhyun says considerably less cheerful than he was the rest of the day “I really thought this would work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s ok I mean we still had a great day right? We’ll figure this out.” Chanyeol says comforting Baekhyun “It’s not like there's a handbook for this, don’t blame yourself. It was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess” Baekhyun says, still a bit upset “Let's just go do some karaoke and go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea” Chanyeol smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the restaurant and head over to the nearest karaoke place which isn’t very far. They book a room and within seconds they’re yelling out the lyrics to random songs. The alcohol may have had a larger effect than Chanyeol thought because normally he wouldn’t be so confident singing. Then again it’s not his voice so that’s one less reason to be embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo can we do the last time??” Baekhyun asks before selecting the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty hard, do you think it’s the best choice?” Chanyeol asks thinking mostly about the intimate lyrics of the duet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do” Baekhyun smirks before starting the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song starts and Baekhyun starts the first line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time I fell in love was long ago. I didn't know how to give my love at all.” Baekhyun sings “The first time we walked under that starry sky, there was a moment when everything was clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol holds up his mic and starts singing his lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when you're near.” Chanyeol sings melodically, Baekhyun’s voice is really nice “and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time I'll fall in love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words.” Baekhyun sings, Chanyeol’s heart races listening to Baekhyun sing even if it’s his voice. Just knowing Baekhyun is singing these words with such emotion is messing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now that I've said them, they could never be enough.” Chanyeol sings back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I can see, there's only you and only me.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun sing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the last-“ Chanyeol starts singing but Baekhyun cuts him off by leaning over and pulling Chanyeol up for a passionate kiss. Chanyeol’s a little shocked but he still reacts quickly by wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww” A foreign voice says, interrupting the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who-” Chanyeol starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goblin!” Baekhyun exclaims looking at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sehun” Sehun says looking frustrated “I told you that like 4 times but you were too busy giggling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Baekhyun says a bit ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m here to congratulate you two and...” Sehun says before moving his hands around weirdly “switch you back. Now that you’ve kissed, the mission is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the world looks different and Chanyeol falls to the ground feeling extremely dizzy. Baekhyun must feel the same way because Chanyeol can hear a second person fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I forgot about that” Sehun says sounding a tiny bit concerned “The whole body switch can be disorienting but you’ll be fine just take a breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus you could have warned us” Chanyeol says as his head continues to pound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s boring” Sehun laughs as they start to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you did this in the first place? To mess with us?” Chanyeol asks getting used to being back in his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no” Sehun answers “Baekhyun wanted a reason to talk to you and get close and I wanted something fun to watch. Seemed like a good compromise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have done something less dramatic?” Baekhyun asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You try living a couple of centuries and see if you don’t get bored of pairing people up in normal ways” Sehun defends “Are you mad I did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Chanyeol and Baekhyun say at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See” Sehun defends “Ok well my work here is done, I have a toddler quibble to fix, bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun immediately blinks out of existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say toddler quibble?” Chanyeol says confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means a pointless fight” Baekhyun answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that” Chanyeol answers “Just kinda a weird thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yeah” Baekhyun says passively “Do you want to get ice cream, to celebrate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah” Chanyeol smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finish their celebratory ice cream, they drive home and Baekhyun drops Chanyeol off. Chanyeol was about to just crash into his bed and fall asleep right away but he remembers the bag of clothes Baekhyun bought him and he can’t help but peer into it. Inside he finds a t-shirt and a note. He pulls the shirt out and reads it. “Sorry, I’m already taken by a smol and cute gay bean”, Chanyeol cringes at the shirt before reading the note. “This shirt was too ridiculous so I bought it but I wouldn’t mind seeing you wear it ;)”. Chanyeol laughs briefly before getting into bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay another fic! To be clear, that shirt actually exists. The toddler quibble is between Kyungsoo and his bestie Jongin. And I based Korea town on Toronto so I guess they live in Toronto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>